Remember
by Kuroka
Summary: Saat Mikazuki membuka kedua matanya, apa yang memenuhi retina berhiaskan bulan sabit miliknya adalah kobaran api serta sebuah sosok yang berdiri memunggungi dirinya. "...Selamat tinggal, Mikazuki." (Chapter 2 of 3)
1. PROLOG

**Disclaimer:**

Touken Ranbu © 2015 DMMゲームズ/Nitroplus

* * *

 **[PROLOG]**

* * *

 _"Honebami... Honebami."_ Sayup-sayup terdengar seseorang yang memanggil nama Honebami dengan suara yang halus.

Permata keunguan milik Honebami terbuka secara perlahan. Samar-samar ia dapat melihat bayang-bayang seseorang dengan postur yang sedikit lebih besar darinya sedang duduk di samping futonnya.

 _"Honebami..."_ Sosok tersebut terus menerus memanggil nama Honebami dengan suara yang halus.

"Ngh..." sebuah lenguhan tipis lolos saat Honebami merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "...Siapa?" gumamnya setengah mengantuk.

Sosok yang barusan memanggil-manggil nama Honebami tak menjawab. Ia hanya diam sambil tersenyum lembut pada Honebami.

Butuh waktu beberapa saat hingga Honebami menyadari bahwa bayang-bayang tersebut adalah milik sebuah sosok asing yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Sosok tersebut memiliki paras yang cantik dan menawan. Ia terlihat begitu anggun, dewasa, dan penuh kharisma.

 _"Honebami, apa kau sudah bangun, sayang?"_

Honebami menatap sosok cantik yang bersikap familiar padanya dengan tatapan bingung—sedikit banyak mengingatkannya pada Mikazuki karena dulu ia juga menyapa dirinya dengan sikap yang familiar. Apakah sosok tersebut termasuk salah satu sosok yang pernah Honebami kenal di masa lalu...?

Seolah dapat menangkap air muka kebingungan Honebami, sosok cantik tersebut membuka mulutnya.

 _"Kau mungkin sudah melupakanku, tetapi aku masih dapat mengingatmu."_

(Eh...?)

"Apa..." Kali ini Honebami berbicara lebih banyak dari sebelumnya, "...Apa kau tahu soal diriku yang dulu?"

Lagi-lagi sosok yang ditanyai tersebut hanya menjawab pertanyaan Honebami dengan sebuah senyuman.

 _"Ne, Honebami..."_ gumam sosok cantik tersebut dengan suara yang terdengar merdu di telinga, _"Kalau kau diberi kesempatan untuk dapat mengingat kembali ingatanmu yang telah hilang, apa kau menginginkannya...?"_

Kali ini Honebami yang diam tak menjawab saat diajuki sebuah pertanyaan.

Sosok di hadapannya masih tersenyum. Ia lalu mengulang kembali pertanyaan sebelumnya, _"Kalau kau diberi kesempatan untuk dapat mengingat kembali ingatanmu yang telah hilang, apa kau menginginkannya...?"_

Honebami menelan ludahnya.

"Aku..." suara Honebami menggantung di udara, "...tidak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku sendiri..."

Sosok cantik tersebut diam menyimak setiap perkataan yang terucap dari mulut Honebami.

"Aku... merasa kosong..." tutur Honebami dengan suara yang pelan, "Aku... merasa begitu hampa... sebab tak ada satu pun ingatan mengenai dirku yang dapat kuingat," tambah Honebami kemudian. "...Satu-satunya yang dapat kuingat hanyalah api. Api, api, dan ap—"

Kalimat Honebami terputus saat sosok cantik tersebut tiba-tiba saja membenamkan Honebami dalam pelukannya.

Honebami merasa terkejut, akan tetapi di saat yang bersamaan toudan bersurai putih tersebut dapat merasakan sebuah perasaan yang familiar, seolah-olah ia dan sosok cantik tersebut terhubung oleh sesuatu yang lebih kuat dari ikatan darah.

 _"—Yosh, yosh..."_ sosok cantik tersebut mengusap lembut kepala Honebami layaknya seorang ibu yang sedang menenangkan anaknya, _"...Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Sekarang semuanya sudah baik-baik saja..."_

Entah kenapa kata-kata tersebut bekerja bagaikan mantra yang membuat perasaan Honebami menjadi lebih tenang dan nyaman.

Beberapa waktu setelahnya, Honebami berbisik pelan.

"...Apa... itu mungkin...?"

 _"Hm?"_ gumam sosok tersebut, masih mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Honebami.

"Apa... ingatanku... bisa kembali?"

Sosok cantik tersebut menatap kedua mata Honebami dengan tatapan lembut, _"Semua itu tergantung keputusanmu, sayang..."_ Kemudian ia memegang kedua pipi Honebami dan berkata, _"...Nah, aku akan bertanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya."_

 _"Kalau kau diberi kesempatan untuk dapat mengingat kembali ingatanmu yang telah hilang, apa kau menginginkannya...?"_

Entah kenapa secara tiba-tiba Honebami teringat pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan Mikazuki.

 _("Ah... Honebami. Lama tak bersua, rasanya rindu sekali.")_

Saat itu Mikazuki bersikap begitu familiar padanya, seolah-olah dulu mereka berdua memang cukup akrab.

 _("Tidak berperasaan sekali, bukankah dulu kita selalu berdampingan sebagai pedang berharga milik Ashikaga?")_

"Aku..."

 _("Aah, jadi begitu. Sangat disayangkan sekali...")_

"...ingin..."

 _("Aa. Karena kita sudah saling mengenal dalam waktu yang lama... Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir.")_

"...ingatanku..."

 _("Kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal lagi.")_

"..."

 _(_ _"—Apa kau ingin melihat bulan bersamaku?")_

"...?!"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ingatan yang belum pernah Honebami lihat sebelumnya melintas dalam pikirannya.

"Aku... aku..." Honebami mulai meracau tak jelas, "...aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sepertinya... aku pernah membuat janji yang penting dengan seseorang—"

 _"Mm, begitu..."_ respon sosok cantik tersebut dengan singkat.

Honebami menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan tatapan penuh harap. "...Aku menginginkan ingatanku kembali—kumohon, aku ingin mengingat janji yang penting itu...!"

Sosok cantik tersebut menutup kedua matanya sambil tersenyum lembut. Ia lalu melekatkan keningnya pada kening milik Honebami dan berbisik, _"Aku lega mendengarnya..."_

Usai mendengar kalimat tersebut, tiba-tiba saja Honebami merasa mengantuk. Di saat yang bersamaan, sosok cantik di hadapannya samar-samar terlihat mulai menghilang, berbaur dengan udara kosong.

 _"...Ne, Honebami. Begitu kau terbangun nanti, kau akan mengingat seluruh memori berusia 398 tahun yang hilang darimu. Tapi ini akan jadi rahasia kita berdua saja, jadi jangan katakan pada siapapun, ya?"_

Honebami tidak sanggup menjawab karena ia merasa sangat mengantuk.

 _"Jika ada orang lain yang mengetahuinya, maka ingatan ini akan kembali lenyap darimu. Kau akan kembali melupakan semuanya..."_

Kesadaran Honebami akhirnya hilang sepenuhnya bersamaan dengan lenyapnya sosok cantik bersurai putih panjang tersebut saat ia merasuki tubuh Honebami dan berkata;

 _"Selamat tidur... diriku yang sekarang."_

* * *

— **END—**

* * *

 **A/N:** ((Sebelumnya mohon maaf karena saya kembali menyampah di sini. Mohon maklum, soalnya saya kekurangan asupan jadi mau ngga mau ya bikin asupan buat diri sendiri, hahah.))

This is just another random fic. Jadi silahkan diabaikan saja.

.

.

So—yeah—sosok yang ngobrol sama Honebami itu... ceritanya Honebami yang dulu—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya sosok itu adalah "ingatan" Honebami itu sendiri? LOL genrenya jadi magical begini www ah yasutralah.

(BTW plot murahan kaya gini sih endingnya juga udah pasti ketebak, ya...)


	2. CHAPTER 1

**Disclaimer:**

Touken Ranbu © 2015 DMMゲームズ/Nitroplus

* * *

 **[CHAPTER 1]**

* * *

Saat Mikazuki membuka kedua matanya, apa yang memenuhi retina berhiaskan bulan sabit miliknya adalah kobaran api serta sebuah sosok yang berdiri memunggungi dirinya.

 _"...Selamat tinggal, Mikazuki."_ Bisik sosok tersebut padanya sambil tersenyum tipis. Mikazuki dapat melihat butiran kristal bening yang meleleh dari pelupuk matanya saat ia mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

Pedang buatan Sanjou Munechika tersebut mengulurkan tangannya ke arah sosok yang memunggunginya, bermaksud untuk meraihnya agar sosok itu tidak pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Akan tetapi sekeras apapun ia berusaha, telapak tangannya tak pernah mampu menggapai personifikasi bersurai putih tersebut.

"Tidak..." gumam Mikazuki dengan suara yang bergetar, "Kumohon, kembalilah, jangan pergi ke sana...! " pintanya dengan putus asa, berusaha mencegah sosok di depannya melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Akan tetapi sekencang apapun ia berteriak, suaranya tak pernah mampu menghentikan langkah kaki sang wakizashi buatan Awataguchi tersebut.

Pada akhirnya, Mikazuki harus menyaksikan sosok tersebut perlahan menghilang ke dalam lautan api, meninggalkan siluet yang kemudian lenyap begitu saja dalam sekali kedipan mata.

"...!" Mikazuki meneriakkan sebuah nama, akan tetapi laringnya sama sekali tidak menghasilkan suara.

* * *

"!"

Butiran-butiran embun di kedua sudut pelupuk mata Mikazuki berjatuhan saat pemilik mata sewarna langit malam tersebut mendadak terjaga dari tidurnya. Ritme jantungnya berdetak tak karuan dan deru napasnya terdengar memburu secara tak menentu.

Perlu waktu beberapa saat hingga akhirnya kondisi Mikazuki mulai membaik. Usai menenangkan dirinya sejenak, personifikasi pedang berwujud pria rupawan tersebut meletakkan telapak tangannya di bagian keningnya.

"Lagi-lagi mimpi seperti ini..."

...Ya, seperti apa yang baru saja dirinya gumamkan, belakangan ini Mikazuki sering menyaksikan mimpi dengan tema yang serupa. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa fenomena tersebut bisa terjadi. Mungkinkah bunga-bunga tidur tersebut berasal dari pikiran bawah sadarnya...?

Mikazuki menyeka kedua matanya untuk menghapus sisa air mata yang masih tertinggal. Setelah itu ia bangkit dari futonnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya. Kebetulan hari itu Mikazuki mempunyai sebuah agenda, yakni tugas ekspedisi selama 24 jam bersama saudara-saudaranya yang lain dari Perguruan Sanjou. Oleh sebab itu, ia harus segera menyiapkan dirinya karena rencananya ia dan anggota ekspedisi lainnya akan diberangkatkan pagi-pagi sekali oleh tuan mereka.

Saat Mikazuki tiba di dekat pintu kamar mandi, ia dapat melihat ada sepasang kaki milik toudan lain yang sudah terlebih dahulu berada di dalam sana. Tanpa pikir panjang, Mikazuki melangkahkan kedua kakinya masuk ke balik tirai dan menyapa sosok yang rupanya sedang mencuci mukanya di sana.

"Selamat pagi," tutur Mikazuki dengan suaranya yang khas, "udara pagi ini dingin...sekali... _ya..._ " ujung kalimat Mikazuki terdengar mengambang di udara saat dirinya menyadari siapa sosok di balik tirai tersebut. Di sana, pedang yang dinamai bulan sabit tersebut menemukan sebuah sosok bersurai putih yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kenalan lamanya, Honebami Toushirou, yang kini tengah melemparkan pandangan ke arahnya. Mikazuki dapat melihat butiran kristal bening yang meleleh di bagian pipinya, pertanda bahwa yang bersangkutan sedang membasuh wajahnya saat ia masuk dan menyapanya. Ketika melihat pemandangan tersebut, entah kenapa Mikazuki seperti melihat _déjà vu_ dari mimpinya semalam.

Honebami tidak langsung merespon sapaan Mikazuki. Personifikasi wakizashi bersurai putih tersebut tampak terdiam selama beberapa saat hingga akhirnya bibir mungilnya terbuka dan melontarkan sebuah balasan singkat yang diucapkan dengan suara yang begitu pelan.

"...Pagi."

Mendapat tanggapan lesu nan kurang bersemangat dari rekan bicaranya, sosok toudan yang lebih tinggi melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan pada sosok toudan yang lebih mungil.

"Pagi ini kau terlihat lesu sekali, apa kau sedang kurang enak badan?"

Sosok yang ditanya menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan sebuah gelengan pelan.

"Hm, kalau begitu... apa kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Mikazuki kembali sambil menerka-nerka, "Seperti sedang bertengkar dengan seseorang, misalnya—"

Sebuah desahan napas lolos dari mulut Honebami. "...Mikazuki."

"...Hmm?"

"Apa... kau..." sisa kalimat Honebami tidak terdengar begitu jelas karena ia bergumam dengan suara yang sangat pelan, mengundang tanda tanya dari pihak yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengannya.

"Ya...? Aku kenapa?"

"..."

Mikazuki memiringkan kepalanya. "Honebami...?"

"...Tidak jadi." Ujar Honebami seraya menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari kontak mata dengan Mikazuki. Hal tersebut otomatis membuat Mikazuki kebingungan.

"Anu... Honebami," celetuk Mikazuki kemudian, "Apa kau marah padaku...?"

Honebami kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sungguh...?"

Kali ini Honebami menganggukkan kepalanya. "...Ung."

Karena Honebami tampak tertutup padanya, Mikazuki tidak punya pilihan lain selain membiarkan hal tersebut. Ia tidak ingin memaksanya untuk menceritakan sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia bicarakan dengannya.

"Kalau begitu, kuharap kau bisa segera membaik..." tutur Mikazuki sambil menepuk perlahan ubun-ubun Honebami dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar. Mendengar hal tersebut, Honebami menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya.

"Anu—" ucapan Honebami tampak tersangkut di ujung lidahnya, "—apa malam ini kau ada waktu?"

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini Honebami bertanya pada Mikazuki sambil menatap kedua matanya secara langsung. Mikazuki tepekur saat memandang sepasang iris keunguan milik Honebami, sebab kali ini dapat melihat adanya refleksi cahaya pada kedua mata yang selama terlihat selalu hampa bagaikan tanpa jiwa. Hal tersebut sukses menimbulkan suatu gejolak perasaan yang kompleks dalam dada Mikazuki Munechika.

Sosok bersurai gelap membuka mulutnya, "Setelah ini aku harus pergi untuk tugas ekspedisi selama 24 jam, jadi aku baru akan kembali besok pagi."

Raut wajah milik Honebami terlihat sedikit berubah. "Oh, begitu..."

Mikazuki terdiam sejenak, "...Jika itu keperluan yang mendesak, mungkin aku bisa mendiskusikannya dengan aruji."

Honebami menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, sungguh, kau tidak perlu berbuat sampai sejauh itu, ini bukan apa-apa." Tukas Honebami, menolak masukan dari Mikazuki secara halus. "Sebaiknya kau fokus saja dengan tugasmu, sebab itu jauh lebih penting, bukan...?"

Mikazuki bergumam pelan. "Baiklah kalau kau berkata seperti itu..."

* * *

Iwatooshi membantu mengencangkan tali kekang yang dipasang pada kuda yang akan dinaiki oleh Mikazuki, setelah itu ia membantu Imanotsurugi menaiki kuda yang dikendarai olehnya. Ishikirimaru merapalkan doa-doa sebelum menaiki kudanya, sementara Kogitsunemaru masih tampak tidak terlalu akur dengan kuda yang akan dikendarai olehnya. _"Kuda-kuda zaman sekarang sudah pandai mengabaikan orang lain, huh."_ Gerutunya.

"Apa semuanya sudah siap?" Sebagai pemimpin ekspedisi tersebut, Iwatooshi memastikan jika seluruh anggota ekspedisi beserta perlengkapan mereka semua sudah dalam keadaan siap. Si kecil Imanotsurugi berada di bawah tanggung jawab Iwatooshi, sehingga seluruh keperluannya sudah disiapkan oleh sang naginata.

Mikazuki mengangguk sebagai pertanda bahwa yang bersangkutan telah siap berangkat. Ishikirimaru merapikan posisi penutup kepalanya sebelum ia merespon pemimpin mereka bahwa dirinya pun sudah siap. Kogitsunemaru, meski tiba-tiba saja terdapat bekas tapak kuda di pipinya, juga menganggukkan kepalanya siap.

Nikkari Aoe terlihat melambaikan tangannya pada Ishikirimaru dari kejauhan sebab doa-doa Ishikirimaru membuat sekujur tubuhnya terasa panas. Di lain pihak, Imanotsurugi terlihat melebarkan kedua tangannya di udara, melambaikannya ke arah anak-anak yang lainnya. _"_ Teman-teman, aku pergi dulu...! Besok kita main lagi, ya!"

Kogitsunemaru yang sebelumnya memasang tampang jelek, mendadak terlihat berseri-seri saat menerima sebuah kotak dari rekan sesama rubahnya. Tidak perlu memakai jasa dukun atau bantuan gaib lainnya untuk mengetahui isi dari kotak rahasia dari transaksi rubah tersebut.

Mikazuki tertawa renyah saat melihat interaksi-interaksi tersebut. "Yokikana, yokikana..."

"Kalian semua, hati-hati." Ujar sang saniwa sebelum melepas kepergian pedang-pedang tersebut. Usai berpamitan pada penghuni honmaru yang lainnya, rombongan ekspedisi 24 jam tersebut pun akhirnya lepas landas menyongsong sinar mentari pagi yang hangat.

Mikazuki menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang saat menjalankan kuda yang ia tunggangi, berharap dapat menemukan sosok bersurai putih di sana.

(Akan tetapi ia tidak pernah menemukan sosok yang ia cari.)

* * *

— **TBC—**

* * *

 **A/N:** ((Sebelumnya mohon maaf (lagi) karena saya telat update ini, dan fic yang rencananya bakal diselesaikan dalam dua bagian ini ternyata masih belum selesai juga... Kenapa bisa sampe kaya gini, ya, itu gara-gara saya ngga jago cerita, jadi sering kesusahan buat menyajikan headcanon saya ke dalam fic... hiks. #curhat))

And just as what I've said at the previous chapter, this is just another random fic. Jadi silahkan diabaikan saja (2).

.

.

Terus mohon maaf atas perubahan karakter utamanya... kalo di chapter sebelumnya fokus ke Honebami, di sini kesannya fokus ke Mikazuki ya.. dan kedepannya pun bakal tetep fokus ke Mikazuki... jadi anggap aja chapter 1 itu cuma prolog dan chapter 2 ini adalah main plotnya? Ah pokoknya begitula, wkwkw.

Akhir kata, semoga fic ini masih bisa dinikmati meskipun pendek banget. Juga thanks for read and reviewnya di chapter pertama... hiks. (TwT)


End file.
